


Shall we dance ?

by vamprouge



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, No jealous Adella just nice stuff, i dont know what to add
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 08:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16636604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamprouge/pseuds/vamprouge
Summary: During the Night of the Hunt, a distraction is always welcome





	Shall we dance ?

“Hello dear”

Arianna’s soft voice echoed gently in the Chapel, her gaze focused on the nun sitting in front of her.

 

Adella looked up; perhaps expecting the kind hunter but… alas it wasn’t  _ them. _

“H-Hello madam”

 

“No need to be so formal dear, please call me Arianna”

A soft chuckle left the blonde’s lips. Her eyes were tender; this made Adella shift in her chair and drop her gaze to her laps.

 

“Alright- Miss Arianna, can I be of any help ?”

Her voice was soft but firm; she didn’t dislike the woman in front of her in particular but she knew of her past- and of her tainted blood.

 

“I’m simply bored, tonight is truly long…”

Arianna brushed off a strand of hair off her face- The nun had to admit… the older woman had a delicate and gentle face.

 

“Oh, my apologies i’m quite unsure of what to say”

Adella tried her best to smile.

 

Unexpectedly, Arianna brought up her hand in front of Adella, whom looked up in confusion.

 

“Do you know how to dance dear ?”

 

“I- um- I’m not sure if i am good dancer sadly…”

Adella was a bit startled by the sudden question- Dancing ? In  these times ? This sounded more like a fantasy to dream about, her duties didn’t allow her much free times.

 

Arianna took the nun’s hand gently and pulled her up; Adella made a small yelp at being pulled like this- Arianna was quite strong despite her small frame.

The older woman put her hand around Adella’s waist; the feeling made her blush.

 

“Miss Arianna, please what are you d-”

 

The blonde woman started slowly humming and guiding Adella in a slow dance; being careful to not make her fall or step on her foot by accident.

Adella tried her best to follow despite being taken aback by the situation- but this wasn’t so unpleasant after all.

 

“You’re not too bad”

Another giggle left Arianna’s lips and she smiled gently at her dancing partner.

 

“... I- thank you…”

The nun tried her best to hide her embarrassment and her blushing face.

She kept her eyes fixed on the floor; following Arianna’s footsteps. 

However she kept getting pulled close, almost  _ too  _ close to Arianna; she could feel her warm body pressed against her own.

Her hands kept gliding down Adella’s body, reaching her lower back and staying there for what seemed like forever.

 

Adella wasn’t quite sure how long they danced- probably a few minutes or an hour only the Gods know, but she felt her face being warm feeling the other woman’s body against hers; feeling warm and being touched so gently.

She shouldn’t feel this way- feeling happy during these times; but she couldn’t help herself but let her partner guide her slowly and with so much tenderness.

 

Suddenly it stopped.

The warm hands withdrew, the soft humming disappeared, everything was back to how it was before; Adella could feel her stomach drop she wished- wanted to feel like this a bit more.

But she just let go of Arianna’s hands, looked at the gentle woman and gave a weak smile and bow (which Arianna imitated); and like this it was over.

The two went back to their chair, going back to waiting for the night to end, 

Adella felt almost sad but perhaps… after the night was over she could talk to Arianna again.

Maybe, they could share one last dance together…

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Not proof read i wrote this very late at night i'm gay leave me be


End file.
